Of Bullets and Footsteps
by Binge
Summary: Kristiel took up the mantel as Cyanide, an anti-hero. She brought a new spin to it. She knew Talia Al Ghul and Damian. One day she accepts an offer of revenge from Inertia, the blonde speedster. A chance at the Flash. The person who didn't save the parents. The pair team up, what will happen next? (OcxInertia)(Some language)(Rated T for paranoia) (Damian Wayne Included)
1. Vengence

**So, this is my Inertia story. I'm also working on an Impulse one, so go check that out! If you already are reading my Impulse story I warn you that THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FOR Mondays Are the Prettiest Days! Anywho, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC.**

**Song for this chapter: Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz**

Cyanide walked across the rooftops, gun in hand. I had taken up the Cyanide mantel with pride. The original Cyanide was a girl named Monday Jade Quinnzel. She used to be a hero named Pyro, (but that all changed when the fire nation attacked.) but that was flipped upside down when the Joker broke into her life. She took on the role of Cyanide for a very short time, but made sure that her time as Cyanide went with a bang. And it did. Now I, Kristiel LaRue have taken a new spin on the character.

Despite my name, I'm no angel. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell. Ha, the irony. I'm named after an angel, but destined for hell unless God is missing an angel and when I waltz in and he's like, "Hey, Kristiel! Been a while!"

The irony.

I walk across the rooftops, silently. Appearance wise I had an oval face, round brown eyes which were currently black thanks to contacts, a button nose, tan skin coated in freckles, and stood at 5' 5". I had this massive zit on my forehead that never goes away so I just named it and accepted it into society. My hair was bright red, and the way it's cut... The best way I can describe it is like Ariel's. I had painted the black diamond shapes on my eyes with accuracy and didn't forget the small hear under my left diamond. My lips were bloody red and I had an evil menacing grin. My costume was a black leather jacket, a grey tank-top, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. I had changed the Cyanide appearance a bit, but no big deal. I had my simple 9mm Glock and my vials of cyanide in the lining pockets of my jacket- hence the name Cyanide.

The original Cyanide only killed one person, but I was different. I killed who ever I needed too without question and collected my prize, what ever valuables were on the criminal and if I'm lucky, whatever I've been paid. I was 23 years old, and currently after a target. My target was a pathetic scum bag who sold drugs to teenagers behind the cinema. I had my gun loaded, ready to go and sat on the roof of the cinema, waiting. It was Friday night, so teengers would clog the theatre and he would show. It got to 11:30 pm, I had been out for 30 minutes and he showed. All of the people were exiting the showing and a group of jocks and kids who most would classify as 'emo' and some druggies went out to the back. The fat old man was waiting. I hopped down off the roof, swinging off some of the pipes in the wall and landed safely. I aimed my gun out at the man and said, "Tsk, tsk. Thought you relied on the Red Hood, old man?"

"The Red Hood don't own me!"

"Man, you need to get some better grammar! I mean, selling to kids and all, at least teach them proper English!" and with that I shot him, plain and simple. He hit the ground, people dropped their drugs and ran. One druggie was attempting to gather all the dropped contents. I aimed my gun at him. "You don't want to do that."

He made a face of pure fear and ran off. I grinned my evil, menacing grin and turned to leave before I heard a voice say from behind, "Impressive."

I turned around to see a blonde haired, green clad, and sometimes snobbish speedster. I rolled my eyes and said, "With what you've managed to do before how is this impressive?"

"Well, you took out a major drug boss in less than a minute with out any guards to beat the crap out of you, so I say that's impressive."

I crossed my arms, "You never show up unless you want something, Inertia."

"I don't want anything except the speed force, but Impulse has hogged it all. I've been relying on Velocity 9 ever since he had absorbed all of the speed force."

"And why do you need me?"

"Because you're close to his pesky girlfriend, what was her name? Pyro? No she stopped being Cyanide and Pyro a few years ago. I suppose it makes no difference, but I need your help."

"I'm no criminal."

"The record on Cyanide says otherwise."

"The drug dealer I just killed counters your effects of accusing me of crime."

"Murder is still murder, Cyan."

"Call it hat you want but I'm wasting my life fixing something destined to end sooner or later."

Inertia sighed. "You _used _to always help me."

"Yeah, then I became smart and no-so-blonde."

"How does being blonde have anything to do with this?"

"Sorry, stereo-typing. Go on."

"Anyways, are you in or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"You have until Thursday, see you then Cyan."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Revenge."

With that he left, running at hyper-sonic speed. I frowned. Revenge. I couldn't remember the last time I had promised vengeance on someone except- Oh no... I thought that fight was forgotten. I thought those bruises were healed. No, this was not good. In hindsight I did want vengeance, I was just ignoring it. Letting bygones be bygones. Never let it pass. It will be a huge mistake. I suddenly felt anger against him flow through my veins. Not anger against Inertia but anger against a man. The man who didn't save my parents in time when I lived in Central City. There was a fire, a huge one. It burned down the office my mom and dad worked at. He saved everyone but them. I wanted to kill the Flash.

I sighed, and pulled a flip phone from my pocket. I entered Inertia's cell phone number and there was an answer.

"Hey, Thad?"

"Yes, Kristi?"

"I'm in."

**Okay, so that's the beginning and I feel confident about this story, because there aren't many Inertia fanfics out there and I feel he deserves them so I created Kristiel LaRue, this story takes 2 years after Mondays Are the Prettiest Days,which is still a work in progress, but I feel I can mesh both stories quite nicely and yeah. Also, for each chapter there will be a song that I recommend for each chapter, that I think fits the chapter perfectly so listen to them while reading!:) Please, follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Secrets Can Be Shared

**Okay, let us begin! I am going to have a theme song for each chapter, what ever song fits the chapter and that explains why I put Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz. Also, what happens in this story does not mean it is set in stone for Mondays Are the Prettiest Days. This story has a very unstable connection to MATPD but other than that it's a story on it's own. Now, moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kristiel/Cyanide.**

**Song for this chapter: Secret by The Pierces.**

I surprised myself when I had agreed. I was going against my old friend. I was going against an old friend, who taught me everything I know, just so that I could get ahold of the Flash. Why? My life wasn't all that bad, I mean I got adopted and all that stuff, but still... Could I actually do this? You'd be surprised. I sighed and made my way home. I lived in a small, old, apartment. It was all I could afford. It's all anyone in this city could afford. Except maybe Wayne, but that's a story for another time. On my way across the rooftops I was greeted by an... Not an old friend, not a new one either. Not an enemy. Not a stranger. _Not_ a stranger. I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Batman."

Batman didn't say anything but his young sidekick, Robin did.

"Hello. You must be Cyanide. Unimpressive, though."

"Maybe that's my goal. To seem harmless while I rip drug dealer's teeth out one by one, then stitch them into a doll and keep them in my trophy case then brutily slaughter them with the simplest items like a shattered tea cup or a rusty old spoon."

"But you don't you shoot them in the head and leave all evidence behind. Clever."

"Well at least you've got manners, unlike your _mentor_," I snarled.

"And I have information on who you actually are," Batman inquired.

"Who _cares_? Go ahead, release it to the press. I don't give a shit. I don't care about 'secret identities'. I only care about cleaning up the streets. If that takes blood, then let it be blood."

"But you're working with the murderer of Bart Allen. He may be alive now, but that doesn't make you any less of a criminal."

"Correction, I _was_ working with Inertia. Also, is it a crime to simply know someone? It's not like I handed over Allen and said, 'Hey here you go! All yours!' After I helped with the machine I dropped out. He told me what it was really for before it was even made. He never said what he was using it for. He told the others he was stopping time for, and they went with it. So I did too."

"You still are working with him," Robin inquired.

"Oh shut your gob, bird-boy!"

Batman frowned even more, if that was physically possible.

"We have proof," and with that Batman played a recording of her conversation.

"So what?"

"You are planning to assassinate 3 members of the league, and an infant!"

"Who said anything about killing? And a baby? Who's baby?" I was generally shocked. It took me a moment to process.

"Wait up, Mond- I mean Pyro is pregnant? And I'm not killing the Flash. I don't know what Inertia's doing to Impulse and once again. _Pyro, _the slightly insane, 'I killed the Joker and his duplicate' girl who is engaged to freaking Impulse is _pregnant_?"

"Yes, she is."

"How do you know this? Have you been stalking her? Dude, that's creepy as fuck."

"No, I haven't. I know all of the league's true identities, which helps in some cases."

"Ha! So you _are_ a creepy stalker!"

"No, it's insurence that they don't become evi- You know what point is is that you're no better than the criminals."

"Is that what you told Red? I guess so." I stated bluntly, referring to Red Hood. " But I bet you didn't tell good ol' Catwoman. Guess what? There's more to being a hero than you think. I may not be a hero, but I sure as hell ain't one of the scum building up on the streets. You know that I know who you are. I know all about this kid. It's your own fault for being less careful. But I don't care about that, now do I? Just leave me alone and don't acknowledge my exisitence and we'll be fine. Got it?"

Batman glared at me for a while. I was clever, I knew that I couldn't poison him through his arm or anywhere his armor protected him, but I could just as easily (esily being very hard, but not impossible) jab a dose of cyanide into his eye, or the exposed skin, which was limited.

"Fine. But stay out of my investigations."

"Done deal."

With that I walked away. it was permission to continue my work, but Batman would be investigating my connections with Thad, so that might be an issue. I knew stuff about Batman because of Thalia Al Ghul. She wasn't one to keep secrets, you know. I knew about little Damian since he was 5. Damian knew me, his mother and I were friends. I seemed to gain her friendship while hitting a target, in my early stages of being Cyanide. I was doing a fair job, but quite a sloppy one. She decided to investigate and we became friends. I would babysit Damian on occasion, and that was that.

**Damian Wayne (Robin)'s point of view:**

"Why'd you let her walk away? She'll just keep killing people!" I protested.

"But she's taking attention away from us. Lately the press is been to nosey."

"Who cares? She's murdering people!"

"I care Damian, and we will stop her. Just not quite yet."

I watched the flaming red hair disappear. I frowned. Kristiel knew things about us. What if she spilled. Sure, the Joker was gone. But what if the Court of Owls made her talk, or better yet the press. I suppose my dad knew what I was thinking because he said, "We'll get her. Don't worry."


	3. Switching Sides Before the War

_**Hey guys, I would like to thank TurtleLynn for her review and I would really appreciate if others reviewed as well, it may seem like reviewing isn't that big of deal, but it means the world to me. I really appreciate those of you who are reading and cookies to you, 'kay thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Kristiel/Cyanide.**_

_**Song for this chapter: Cool Kids by Echo Smith**_

I entered my apartment and headed for the bathroom. I turned the shower on, making it mildly scalding. I washed the face paint away, and rinsed that night's blood away. I wrapped myself in a towel after my shower and cleared the fog away from the small mirror to reveal a red haired, freckle covered face. My warm brown eyes greeted me and I knew I wasn't the same person as Cyanide. I constantly changed personalities and I had developed a paranoia. I put on a sports bra and some basketball shorts that had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them and dried my hair. I twisted it into a top knot, holding it in place with a hair tie. I walked out of the bathroom and into my kitchen, grabbing a small tub of ice cream and a spoon. Settling myself on my couch I ate ice cream while counting the money I had collected from the dealer I killed and the money the teenagers had dropped when they ran. I had gotten a total of $704.47. I figured the dealer had struck multiple places that day. Then I turned on the tv and finished my ice cream. I turned on Breaking Bad and was almost asleep before saying, "You can't stay here all the time, Thad."

"Why not?" Thaddeus responded.

"Because,I can go to jail for this."

"Yeah, you can also go to jail for killing people and taking their money, but you do it anyways."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because, I have a reason."

"And you don't have a reason for letting me stay here?"

"Whatever..."

Thad smirked and sat on the worn down couch next to my feet. I curled up into an even smaller ball,to put more space between me and Thaddeus. I closed my eyes, hoping maybe he'd get up and walk away but he didn't. I was nearly asleep, when gun shots came from the TV and I said, "Why'd you change the channel?"

"Because, it was a boring show."

"Breaking Bad is the shit, now change it back."

"Fine."

Thad changed the channel back to AMC and I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning Thad wasn't on the couch anymore and I unfurled from my ball, like a cat. I yawned, and stood up. Viewing my surroundings Thad was not in the living room or kitchen so I walked t the empty room where I kept nothing but a few boxes and a bed. Thad was asleep on the bed, go figure. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a frozen breakfast burrito from the freezer. I put it in the microwave and plugged my phone into the soundbar attached to my tv. Thad walked in as I turned on I've Got No Strings from the Age of Ultron Soundtrack.

"Why are you playing that at 7 in the morning?" He yawned.

"Because it's awesome."

"Uh, sure.."

I went back to the fridge and grabbed a Red Bull and my burrito from the microwave. I hate coffee. It's nasty, and so I drink Red Bull instead. I picked up my burrito and took a bite out of it, and Thad raised an eyebrow before saying, "You're weird.."

I rolled my eyes and finished my burrito, and took my Red Bull to the living room. I had to be at the tattoo shop in an hour. I worked at a small tattoo shop a few blocks away, it was called Ink's and I was the youngest person there. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hipster Ariel t-shirt. I changed clothes and put on a pair of blue socks and my black Vans. I went to the bathroom, putting on my simple eyeliner and swiftly curling my hair into ringlets. I left Thad alone in the apartment and headed down the street to the shop and Charlie was already there, working with a client. They were currently working out a design the client wanted. Charlie appeared scary, covered in tattoos, bald head, nose ring, beard, all big and tough. But Charlie was actually a big teddy bear, and he also owned the shop. He was by far the best artist out of the 3 who worked there.

"Morning, Charlie," I told him.

"Hey Kirsti," He responded.

I went to my work area and made sure the tools were working properly. They still worked perfectly, and I checked my phone to see if I had anyone coming in today. Only one, and thy were coming in at 9:30. I sighed. That was in an hour and a half. The person had come in last week and we had discussed what they would be getting as their tattoo. They wanted a full color sugar skull. Being the difficult tattoo that it is, it took me a while to finish the stencil. About an hour and a half later of talking with Charlie and his client my canvas arrived. "Hey," she greeted.

She was short, and pretty. She had brown hair, pulled into a bun and no tattoos visible. She was wearing a simple pink tank top and jeans with flip flops. I didn't like her. Not one bit.

It took a total of 6 hours to just to the black details and base of the tattoo because she kept complaining about Charlie smoking, and how the tattoo hurt, and that the shop smelled weird. I wanted to slap her. By the end she said angrily, "Why doesn't it have any color?"

"Because, your appointment's over, and your skins become to swollen to finish the tattoo, come back in 3 weeks and we can finish the color."

"Ugh, whatever. I can't believe this shit. I want my money back."

"Sorry, no can do. You only paid for the first half of your tattoo, which I gave you the first half of your tattoo. Besides, you're just mad that your arms going to be a bit swollen, and I've gotten 4 tattoos and trust me, the pain is not as bad as you think. Just put vaseline on it to keep your skin from drying and peeling until it heals."

She stomped out and Hanley laughed. Hanley was the other person who worked in the shop as well. He had ginger hair and was tall. His skin was pale and he had bright green eyes.

"Don't think you'll be seeing her anytime soon."

"Well, I got my $250 didn't I?"

"See you later then."

"Adios," I told my buddies.

I indeed did have 4 tattoos. Lets name them;

My first one was of Lady from Lady and the Tramp that I had gotten on my 18th birthday and it was on my lower back. Next to it I had the Tramp which I got about a year after wards. Around the same time I got a Iron man helmet that had roses next to it and said, "Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist" on a ribbon, the tattoo was placed on my arm. My 4th one was on my shoulder blade and was a Captain America shield that was wrapped in a ribbon branding the words, "Truth Justice and the American Way."

I headed home to be greeted by Thad sitting on my couch watching TV.

"Thad, get off your lazy ass and do something productive."

"But you never do."

"But I spend 4-12 hours drawing with permanent ink on peoples skin."

"Point taken, still not moving."

"Whatever."

I sat down on the couch next to him and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"You."

"No shit Sherlock, why?"

"No reason."

"Then stop."

I got up and headed for the bathroom. It was 8 pm and I had grabbed my black jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket. I changed clothes and put my boots on, and carefully painted on the diamonds on my eyes and put in my contacts. I added the small heart detail on my cheek the size of my pinkie nail. I tied my hair into a ponytail, made sure I had my Cyanide for emergencies, and my handgun was loaded which was when I left my apartment.

I walked across the streets, looking for trouble. Maybe someone would try to mug me. I'd blow their brains out. Maybe I met a infamous villain and poison them with cyanide. I continued walking then I met face to face with Inertia.

"You know, I never quite understood you. You change personalities so well. You go from being sweet but sarcastic to brooding and careless. I don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice. Now, what do you want Inertia."

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I don't want to kill Impulse, or Pyro. I actually want to be a good guy."

Cyanide scoffed. Inertia? A hero? After offering Cyanide _revenge_? Uh uh. No.

"Quit lying, we both know that isn't true."

"But it is."

"No it's not."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons in particular?"

"Listen Inertia, you may think i hate your company but in actuality I enjoy having you around. You don't care if I kill a piece of street garbage, but if you were a hero all of that would change."

"So you're saying that you only keep me around so you can feel better about what you've done."

"Something like that, yeah."

"Mm, fine. I won't be a hero. But I'm done being a villain. Deal?"

"Deal. Welcome to the club of anti-heroism."

_**So that was chapter 3! I know, I know lots of people have done the Inertia becomes a good guy gag but I'm not having him be one of the good guys. I'm having him be in the neutral zone. It's for the best. Please favorite, follow, and review! (It means a lot to me) Ozzi out!**_


	4. Severe Impact

_**Aye, so I haven't updated this story much, but hey? I was busy. I will be updating more often, hopefully. Anyways, let us begin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Kristiel/Cyanide!**_

_**Song for this chapter: Bullet In My Hand by Redlight King.**_

The night lay over Gotham like a blanket. The night was so comfortable and suiting for this city. In the day, it wasn't the same. ain the day it was unrecognizable. I was wearing headphones,listening to Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys. I looked around. God knows where Thad had gone. But I didn't really care. My eyes scanned the area. Nothing. Booorrriiiinnngggg.

I sighed and stood up. It was nearly 2 am and I had seen _nothing_. I decided to head back home. There was a 99.99999999998% chance that Thad had gone back to my place. He's really a lazy ass bum. Why can't he get his own damn apartment?

I walked across the rooftops and was once again, Batman and his boy wonder. I don't get it. Why of all animals choose a bat and a robin? Then again, anything sounds ridiculous when you decide to go by some animal or something. You're probably thinking, "But your name is Cyanide!" Guess what? Cyanide sounds bad ass. So, yeah.

I tried to ignore them, turning my music up louder, to block out all sound. That's when the bitch wonder stopped me. I glared at him and took my headphones off.

"Um, can I pass, You're kind of doing a Gandalf thing. Not letting me by and all. I mean, all you have to say is you shall not pass," I informed him.

He glared.

"Are you deaf? It's not like I'm going to kill you."

More glaring.

"Do you get that glaring thing from Batman, or what?"

"Why do you keep going out and trying to 'save' this city and Batman are already doing that."

"Because putting A class criminals in an old asylum where they can escape and commit crimes again is not fixing it. You have to _scare_ them. Not piss them off. So, basically logic. But then again, it's not very logical to save a city that can't be saved. Or legal, either. Now if you excuse me, I really want to go home now."

There was silence until the Batman (It's so much funnier to all him _the_ Batman, isn't it?) said, "Robin, let her go."

Bitch wonder let go of my arm. I gared and said, "See you later, Bitch Wonder."

He would've hit me, I knew it. I could tell. But he didn't. Batman kept him on a short leash. I stuck my tongue out, glad he didn't attack me because I would have definitely lost. I walked away, waiting for impact any second. It never came. I climbed into an ally about an hour later, and that's when I got hit. By Bitch Wonder. I hit the ground and scrapped my elbow, and hit my head on the concrete. I tried to get back up but I go kicked in the stomach All the people I've killed and _this_ is the _worst_ karma can do? I curled into a ball, hugging my stomach. A few moments later I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Kirsti, you need to get up."

It was Thad. Why was he here? I unfurled from my ball of pain and stood up. My knee, head, and stomach hurt like a bitch. Robin was tied up and I grumbled, "Thanks Thad.."

I tried to walk forward, but it felt like a truck ramming into my intestines. In a split second I was on my couch. Sometimes, I really did appreciate having Thad around. I curled back into my ball. I glanced at Thad. He looked worried.

"Thad, I'm fine..."

"Okay..."

He walked away. I knew there was a pretty good chance my head was broken. And my lungs were probably shattered. But I decided to just endure the pain. I fell asleep to the movie The Hobbit: Battle Of the Five Armies. Which made me cry. Because that meant the series was over. But the entire time I knew that I most likely would have died if it weren't for Thad.


	5. Crazies

**Hey guys! Been a while(ish) since I updated! Sorry about that. ANyways I had to suffer 30 minutes of wifi withdraw once I got home because of a power outage and I lost all of my work I had done for this chapter. Yeah.. Anyways, here I am, re-writing it. Lets begin?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kristiel/Cyanide**

**Song for this chapter: It's Who We Are by Imagine Dragons**

I healed in the next few days and got quite aggravated because Thad wouldn't let me leave until I calmed down and healed. I was _fine_. I may or may not have tried to break Thad's nose in frustration. I was not successful, but I almost hit him. But finally I made it out. Finally, I was away from Thad who was being a bug. I walked across Gotham's rooftops in the cool night air and smiled. I missed Star City, sometimes. I had friends there, but now my closest friends were older than me and worked in a tattoo shop with me. Lately I had the idea of getting another tattoo, but of what? Venom came to mind, but I quickly pushed the thought of tattoos from my head. Right now I had a city to watch.

I walked across the rooftops when I heard a woman scream. I rushed across to a space in between buildings. She was at gun point. I sighed. I had been in this position to many times before. It was simple. I hopped down and said, "Hey dude, leave the woman alone. If you beat me, think of the money you'll make. I got lots of ammo, guns, and valuables, more than her, don't you think?"

"That's not what I want," the man growled, his voice crazy insane.

"Well, just let her go then we can talk dude. I'm sure you'll get what you want- er what is it exactly?'

"I want to meet Batman," insanity met with his voice in perfect harmony. It was nerve racking.

"Okay, just let the girl go and I'll take you to the Bat, he's a.. Friend of mine." I took a slow step forward, I knew crazies like the back of my hand. I spent my life with 'em, sure I got away, but crazies were my speciality.

He pointed the gun at me.

"If you take one more step I'll shoot." His hand was shaky, but aimed at me. If he fired, it's hit me. Not a fatal blow, due to the shakiness of his hand, putting his aim off. I took my chances.

"Hey, dude. Just chill," I took a step forward.

It happened in nanoseconds. He let the woman go, steadied his aim for a perfect fatal blow, fired, but the bullet didn't hit me. I was against the brick wall of the ally. I wasn't dead. I wasn't dying. How? My mind snapped into reality. Thad was in front of me. It might have been dark, but the green and white suit with goggles and blonde hair was unmistakable. The man was on the ground, the gun was no where to be found. The woman had staggered upwards. Thad grimaced when I moved him out of the way. "What- WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"You're welcome, Red."

I sighed.

"Move out of the way, Thad."

"No. You're going to kill him, but he still has the gun and he's pointing it at you."

Thad was right. The man had lost all of his shakiness and was pointing the gun steady at me.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I took a bullet for you 30 seconds ago, I'd like to not get shot again." Thad winced as he moved his left arm.

I was silent. 24 year old Thaddeus Thawne II, aka Inertia, the speedster villain gone anti-hero who didn't give a damn about anyone except himself and was extremely sophisticated compared to my laziness and sitting on the couch and drawing and eating pizza like a pig all day, took a bullet for me? Me, a 23 year old dyed red haired girl who acted tougher than I actually was, and was the most immature and bloodiest person ever.

Why?

I couldn't find any particular reason as to why he would do that. I moved him out of the way to be yelled at by the man.

"I'll shoot again!"

"Sure, you'll pull the trigger. But you're bluffing. There was only one bullet in the magazine. You used the others to scare the woman and get the attention of Batman, finding out your failure you didn't want to seem like a bluff, so you tried to shoot me. My buddy over there took a bullet for me," I was putting a magazine into my hand gun. "You willing to pay the price for that? An eye for an eye? A life for a life? A head for a bullet?" I asked.

Yes a head for a bullet.

Call me crazy, but I had an idea.

"Thad. Get the hatchet from my room, then go back home and I'll get you stitched up."

Inertia nodded and was back in seconds.

I took the hatchet from him and grabbed the man by his nasty black hair. He began to sob. I felt no mercy. I beheaded him and took the head as a prize. I arrived at my apartment and put the head in a cardboard box. I searched my bathroom for the med kit and grabbed the needle, thread, peroxide, and tweezers. I used a rag and peroxide to clean the wound, then using the tweezers I removed the bullet, which caused more bleeding that I had to clean with peroxide. I stitched up the gap where the bullet used to be and sighed. "Dude, I would've prefered a bullet. It would at least remind me that I'm not immortal or invincible," I commented as I out the med kit away.

"You're lucky it wasn't you. I didn't intend to get hit by a bullet."

"What ever. Road trip to Wayne manor?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

We took a taxi to Wayne manor, leaving a cardboard box on the doorstep, and rang the doorbell, leaving before they could answer the door.

15 minutes later I got a call on my cell.

"Hey, stop sending me dead stuff," a gruff voice answered.

"Got your attention didn't it?"

"What do you want Cyanide?"

"Just wanted to let you know, that I have control over Gotham's crime now. I may have to share my power with the Red Hood, but hey, at least we're doing it right. They hear Batman, it's like the story Cinderella. They hear Cyanide and they go runnin' like the Poltergeist is eating their soul and giving them nightmares to an eight year old. Your reign is over, Bat. Adios. Goodbye." I hung up. A sly smirk crept across my face as I entered my apartment with Thad.

"You gave him the guys _head_?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

I flopped onto the couch.

"What did you think I was going o keep it? Hell no, he was ugly and you wanna know how bad that would smell?"

Thad smiled. "You have a weird sense of humor."

"It's not weird, you've just never viewed normal the way I do."

"See, this is why I stick around you."

"Huh?"

"You view the world differently than everyone else. They see it as money, failure, bills, etc. But you see it a a small mess that needs to be cleaned up. You view it from a whole nother perspective. You go out at night, slowly trying to repair the place that has been destroyed beyond repair. It's amazing how you're not insane."

"I just beheaded a guy and left his head on the doorstep of the richest, and toughest guy in Gotham."

"Point taken."

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and enjoying eachothers company. Considering how much I think the guy is a stupid ass bitch, I think he's starting to grow on me.


End file.
